Bound By Value
by Sex'n'Love
Summary: Sold by his own father to deal with debtors, the eldest son of the Yagami family, Yagami Ratio is bought by a mysterious buyer. SemeLxUkeLight. Rated M for a reason. READ ON! DO IT!


_**Title: Bound by Value**_

_**Couple: LxLight. Slight Mello/L/Light/Near/Matsuda/Matt (and most combinations thereof).**_

_**Word Count: 5,763**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note is something of which I do not own. I do so very much enjoy it, though. ;D No ownies of the lyrics used.**_

_**Warning: S&M? Most likely. Yaoi? Most definitely. Man love? Only if you're lucky. (; LOLJKS, of course there will be. Watch out, you may be blinded by the hotness. :D Rated M for a deliciously naughty reason. This will kind of contain depressing themes and a tiny bit of gore too, not too much, but a pinch. Darkest LxLight fic I've ever written. D:**_

_**Blurb: Sold by his own father to deal with debtors, the eldest son of the Yagami family, Yagami Ratio is bought by a mysterious buyer. He expects having to be a servant, a gardener, perhaps, if he's lucky, a butler. However, he did not expect to not only have to deal with the trivial duties of a servant, but also have to act as one of the owner's many lovers! What will our poor little Raito do?**_

_Feel it falling off like clothing._

_Taste it rolling on your tongue._

_See the light's above you glowing._

_Oh and breathe them deep into your lungs._

_It was always simple._

_Not hidden hard._

_You've been pulling at the strings,_

_Playing puppeteer for Kings,_

_And you had enough._

_But the search ends here,_

_Where the night is totally clear,_

_And your heart is fierce._

_So now you finally know that you control where you go,_

_You can,_

_Steer._

_Missy Higgins ~ Steer_

*~*Yaoi*~*

Raito was in shock, as was usual for him recently. Watching your "master" being bounced upon by a boy with yellow hair that could easily be confused with a woman, but was most _definitely_ a male, could do that to someone. They were both naked, as to be expected, with the blonde boy straddling and quite obviously enjoying his master's manhood. Raito simply gritted his teeth, filed his purpose for being here into his mind for a later time when his master wasn't so... busy... and left the room. The calls of his name fell on deaf ears.

**A month earlier...**

"What in God's name do you mean, 'I've been fucking sold?'" Raito raged, grabbing his father by the shoulders and shaking like a madman.

"Raito, I had to. They were going to break my legs and take our home otherwise." Raito's father, Soichiro, explains, saddened. "Please, you have to understand. I had to think of your sister and mother."

"But you SOLD ME? I could have worked back the money!" Raito yelled, releasing the man in disgust. The front door opened and two men came in to their house.

"Raito, if there was another way, I would have done it in a heartbeat." Soichiro pleaded.

"There is always another way, father. But now it's too late for me to forgive." Raito replied, pushed and shoved out of the open doorway. He was then roughly hurled into a carriage pulled by two black horses. He fell against a seat and straightened himself, grasping at the door handle and cursing when he realised it was locked.

"Yagami Raito." Raito jumped at the voice coming from across him. He didn't even notice there was another person in the compartment.

"Who are you?" Raito asked, apprehensive about the man in shadow. It was only when the man removed his top hat from his head that Raito got a good look at him. He had a head of jet black hair that was rather dishevelled in texture. His huge black eyes were accentuated with lines under them, suggesting possible insomnia. His skin was an almost deathly pale and the man smirked at him.

"L. I'm your new master."

"I have no master."

"As of now you do. I'm the one who bought you."

Raito clenched his jaw at that and it truly hit him that he had now become this man's property. He jerked his head away, no longer wanting to look at the man and instead focusing on the sights speeding past. That is until his face was forced back the way from which it had just retreated.

"You are even more beautiful then how your father described you." Raito's cinnamon eyes widened, withdrawing from the cool grip that was holding his head in place.

"I am a man. I am not beautiful." Raito flicked his auburn hair subconsciously, crossing his arms in front of his chest and attempting to tuck himself into as small a ball as he could manage. His body was slim and had slightly feminine curves to it. He had always been teased because of this, and always wore baggy clothes to hide said curves.

L smirked at Raito's defiance before his attention was also drawn to the view outside. The carriage ride was silent for the remainder of the trip, before they pulled up in front of a grand mansion. L stepped from the carriage and extended a hand for Raito, as if he was a woman who needed assistance. Raito resisted the urge to slap the hand away and instead ignored the gesture. His feet, covered by basic flats, hit smooth stones and he could only stand and stare at the marvellous house in front of him.

"Come now, Raito." L called, already walking towards the main entrance. Raito barely managed to swallow his pride and follow the other male. They entered the entrance hall and standing there, in a line, were 4 naked boys. Raito yelped, shielding his eyes from them. They would range from ages 16 to 20, Raito himself being 17.

"What the hell? Why are they naked? Why are they standing there? Why are they standing there, naked?" Raito yelped, using both hands to block his eyes.

"This is Raito. Near, Mello, take him upstairs to my chambers and prepare him." L ordered, moving to the dining hall with an elderly gentleman. "Watari, I would like a piece of cake."

Raito was dragged with surprising strength up a flight of stairs by the two males.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me?" Raito demanded, struggling against their holds.

"Mello, we will most likely need restraints with this one." The boy with the shock white hair and dark eyes stated. The blonde-haired blue-eyed boy nodded in agreement as they shoved Raito into a room and locked the door behind them.

Raito was scared and shocked. He looked around and saw a four-poster bed, a vanity, a wardrobe and a door that most likely led to an ensuite. He was pulled from his deconstruction of the room when the two boys tried to undress him. Raito protested, batting their hands away and managing to punch the blonde one in the stomach. The breath was obviously knocked out of his lungs and Raito didn't expect the attack when the white-haired boy dived on him, flattening him against the mattress. Raito roared in defiance, but was too late throwing the boy off of him; his hands had already been cuffed to the bed head. The white haired boy picked himself up off of the floor and frowned at Raito.

"Now look what you made me do. I put the wrong wrists in the wrong cuffs."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Raito exploded, twisting in the cuffs and trying to escape.

"Mello, can you go get a washer and warm water, please?" the white-haired boy asked the other one, who had just caught his breath. He thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, Near." Before he left for the ensuite, Mello approached Near and thrust his tongue in Near's mouth. They shared a few minutes of that, before Mello broke away, sent a glare at Raito, and went to fetch what he was told. Near looked after Mello for a moment before approaching Raito once again. Near managed to rid Raito of his pants and unbutton his shirt before Mello returned with a bucket and two washers.

"Don't come near me." Raito warned curling his legs in preparation for an attack. Near and Mello looked at each other before Mello dived onto Raito's legs before he could respond, pinning them down. Near rushed to the bench beside Raito and retrieved a cloth and a bottle, pouring some of the contents onto the cloth. Raito realised too late what they were doing.

The cloth was placed onto his mouth as L walked through the door. He smirked at Raito and undressed, all bar his pants. Raito's mind was fuzzy as he was washed by the two boys, his most private regions not being missed.

"No. Please. Don't do this." Raito pleaded, robbed of his strength and most of his willpower. He begged with his eyes to L, who was now approaching the bed.

"Mello, prepare his hole. Near, prepare me." L ordered, looking directly into Raito's eyes. Raito whimpered as Mello straddled him, smirking at Raito. He would treat his actions as payback for the kick. Near was already using his mouth to prepare L and Mello thrust his fingers into Raito's own mouth, forcefully coating them in saliva. Raito tried to dislodge the fingers, but found himself unable. Eventually, Mello removed them, shuffling down and separating Raito's perfect thighs.

"No. No. No." Raito shook his head wildly, tears already forming in his eyes. The first finger entered Raito, and he whimpered again. It was joined by two more eventually, stretching the ring of muscle to, what Raito thought, was its full capacity.

He was about to be proven wrong.

Until the next morning; non-stop.

**A month later...**

They had fucked many times since then. Raito had begun training to be a butler on his own insistence. Watari was a harsh instructor, but Raito revelled in it.

L had continued to play with the other boys too, and never once hid that fact from Raito. In fact, he did quite the opposite, reminding Raito of it and constantly making sure Raito found them.

Raito slammed the polishing cloth unusually hard onto the table, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"What has you so irate, my Raito?" L's voice rang across the threshold where he stood. Raito didn't turn to meet him, but could imagine him shirtless and his pants undone, showing the trail of black hairs leading past the waistline.

"Nothing, Master L. Would you care for anything?" Raito's voice was monotonous, having long lost its fight and vigour.

"You walked in on Mello and I."

"I apologise."

"... That's it?"

"Were you expecting anything else, Master L?" Raito continued to polish the wine glasses he was busy with. He'd just put down the last one when he was ripped from his station and slammed against a wall. He blankly stared at L, ignoring his discomfort.

"Can I help you with something?" Raito was silenced by an invasion of a moist appendage.

Raito couldn't stop the cringe as he tasted Mello on L's lips. He hurriedly retracted himself from their exchange, crinkling his nose.

"Master L, no disrespect but you taste of your latest conquest and it is most displeasing."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Pardon?"

"Aren't you mad I'm sleeping with others apart from you?"

Raito slowly turned to face L again, seeing the frown on his face. He gently smiled, a forced expression; obviously so. "But, Master L, what possible right would I have to object? I am your object, am I not? You have not stopped reminding me of that since I got here."

"You thought that was me, making sure you knew that you were my plaything?"

"What else could it have been?" L glared at him and cursed Raito's fake smile.

"Very well. Call Matsuda for me. I am not yet satisfied." L began to walk away briskly. Raito rubbed his sore shoulder, where he was thrust against the wall.

"Certainly, Master L." Raito replied quietly, but L heard it as he disappeared from view. Raito went out to the stables, where he knew Matsuda was tending the horses. He found him struggling with a proud stallion, wrenching the reins to force the horse into submission.

"Matsuda!" Raito called loudly, marching towards the ex-policeman. Matsuda used to work with his father, and therefore treated Raito as some kind of sempai. His black hair and brown eyes made him quite plain, but he was still attractive.

"Ah, Raito! What's up?" Matsuda gave up on the horse and trotted over to Raito.

"L has summoned you to his chambers."

Raito felt ill at the excited gleam that entered Matsuda's eyes as he scurried up to the main house.

"You always were the only one who could be with that horse anyway, Raito!" Matsuda called over his shoulder. Raito closed his eyes and shook his head. He turned to the horse, which was looking at him. He walked up to the stunning white stallion.

"How have you been, Kira?" He held his palm vertically, not quite touching the horse's nose. The horse closed the distance, enjoying the control of whether they made contact. Once it was established, the two were as casual as old friends. Raito looked around, having finished his daily duties. The sun was setting, so he would have to be quick, but they would go none the less. Raito darted into the storeroom, where he kept a spare pair of riding clothes, so as not to dirty his suit. Once he was changed, he geared up Kira.

"Would you like to go for a ride, Kira?" Raito asked, seating himself upon Kira's back. The horse nodded and Raito laughed. He guided Kira out of the stable, closing up before looking out to the fields.

He went through the warm-up routines, making sure to thoroughly stretch all of Kira's muscles. They were galloping in the sunset and it was the most relaxed Raito had felt all day. He threw his head back and laughed. He wasn't laughing from something funny, it was tight and forced, purely laughing to go through the mechanisms.

They slowed to a stop, but Raito didn't want to be finished. He lent down and pressed his cheek against Kira's neck. Something clicked. He knew he wasn't supposed to... but...

"Hey, wanna go off-road?" Raito whispered in the proud horse's ear. The horse seemed delighted at the preposition and Raito smiled, nodding. He lightly clicked his heels against Kira's sides, guiding him onto a horse trail. It was evident through the trees, but it was still fairly rocky.

They gained a bit of speed on the track, Kira jumping over a creek. Raito was exhilarated, the wind in his hair and the sun fading behind the trees.

They returned an hour later, when only the shadow of the sun remained. Raito was wind-blown and Kira was well-exercised. Raito led Kira back into the stable and brushed him down, giving him food and changing himself before turning to leave.

L was in the doorway.

Raito didn't know how long he had been there, but the murderous look in his eyes was scary enough. Raito backed into Kira's stall, wrapping his arms around the horse for comfort. The horse was apprehensive to the other visitor, turning slightly to protect Raito.

"Master L," Raito greeted, shaken. "I was just about to come up and help prepare you for bed."

L fingered the whips lined on the walls of the stables. "Where have you been?"

"I was taking Kira for a ride."

"Matsuda tends to the horses."

"I am the only one Kira will accept." That was the wrong thing to say and Raito regretted it the instant the words left his lips.

L picked a whip from the row, unravelling it and examining it closely. "Oh? And do you accept him?"

Raito swallowed thickly. "He is my horse."

"Wrong, Raito. He is _my_ horse. And he shall obey his master." L scowled, raising the whip.

"NO!" Raito screamed, jumping in front of Kira before the whip could make contact. He screeched as the whip cut through his clothes and his skin. He fell to the ground, wrapping one arm around his chest. There was a trail of blood where the whip made contact, but apart from that it just stung.

"Raito! This damn horse!" L yelled, Raito looked up just in time to see L retrieve a pistol from his belt. Raito screamed again as he tried to protect Kira once more.

This time he wasn't fast enough. Matsuda walked through the stable door as the bullet hit right between Kira's eyes. The blood and brain matter spattered against the stall walls as Raito wailed uncontrollably.

"Oh God, no. KIRA! No, no, no, nononononononononono!" Raito ignored the pooling blood as he fell to his knees beside his fallen horse. He raised his hands, as if about to touch the stallion, but didn't dare, as if a single touch would prove that he was dead.

He finally laid his hand against Kira's neck and it was as if he could feel the life draining from him. Raito became hysterical, wrapping himself around the horse, his last piece of happiness.

"Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira." The horse's name was like a mantra. He looked to L, his vision blurry from non-stop tears. He saw L, however, and Matsuda standing in shock beside him. "You mother fucking murderer! I fucking hope you die in hell, you sick bastard! Asshole! Demon! KILLER! No wonder you surround yourself with boys! No one will ever love you! NO ONE EVER COULD!" Raito screamed in rage, his vision turning red that had nothing to do with the blood he was now covered in.

L simply walked away.

The freshly dug mound of dirt in front of him was the only momento of his horse that remained, apart from the blood his clothes were still soaked in. He raised his face to the sky, tears still evident and prayed to a God he didn't believe in. He felt Matsuda's hand on his shoulder and it provided him some comfort.

Raito was broken.

There was nothing left anymore.

Kira was dead.

And so was Raito.

They seemed to be so intricately connected that if one of them died, so would the other. Raito brushed the dirt with his fingers once more before turning and walking up to the main house. It had been a full day since Kira died. Raito had sat with him in the stable before Matsuda and Matt helped him bury Kira. Watari had given him the day off from his duties, and for that, Raito was eternally grateful.

Raito climbed the staircase, walking to his room to rid himself of his blood soaked clothes and wash the dried blood from his skin. But it would never be truly clean.

"Raito." His name was called from L's room and Raito felt tears threaten to escape again at the voice. He stopped, swallowed bile, and took a breath.

"Yes, Master L?" Raito questioned weakly, opening the door and avoiding looking at the man.

"Look at me, Raito." L ordered, Raito closed his eyes tightly, raising his head and slowly cracking his eyes open. He saw L lying on the bed, looking as if he hadn't moved for as long as Raito himself. He had stubble on his chin; it was short but it was there. He was in yesterday's clothes, still spattered with blood. "I'm so sorry."

Raito's eyes were dead. "Can I get you anything, Master L?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I will prepare your bath at once."

"I'm so sorry."

"Lavender or roses, Master L?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Roses were always your favourite."

"Forgive me."

Raito stopped at this. He slowly bent to turn the taps onto hot water. "There is nothing to forgive, Master L. He was indeed your horse and if you decided he was no longer fit to serve his duties, then I have no say. You could just as easily do the same thing to me."

"Raito, I would never-"

"After all, you bought me just as you bought him." Raito tested the water temperature, realising that it was burning his hands and turned it colder. He plucked the roses on the counter, scattering the petals in the water and stirring them around, but not enough to bruise. Raito lit candles, as outside had quickly become dark. He turned the water taps off when the bath was ready.

He felt a presence behind him and a hand touched his arm. He flinched away from the touch and it was a while before he felt the contact again. He didn't move as his bloodied clothes were slowly stripped from his body. His naked form stood before L as he also undressed and led him to the bath. L got in first, sitting against the porcelain surface. He grasped Raito's hand pulling him in too and laying him gently on top of L.

Oh, how Raito wished to recoil from L's very contact.

This man had bought him, raped him repeatedly, and murdered his best friend. Yet, here he was, being ever so gentle and wishing for forgiveness.

"Please, Raito, I wish I could take back my actions." L murmured, tracing the wound on Raito's chest. Raito himself had forgotten about it.

"Why?"

"Because you got hurt."

"What would you care? I am merely your object. Exactly like the other boys, the horses, the dining chairs, the weeds ripped from their beds. I am not even a person."

"I wouldn't do this to the others."

"Ah. I see."

"I didn't mean it like that, Raito. Please... just please... forgive me."

"Whatever for? The murder? The constant reminders of your ownership of me? The rape? Anything else you care to tell me about?"

"Rape?"

"You are free to do as you will with my body, but to me it always was, and always will be, rape." L stiffened behind him. "You may have the others wrapped around your finger and waiting for your every beck and call, Master L. But you will never have me." Raito stood from the bath, climbing out of the now red water. He grabbed a towel from the rack, still having managed to retain his dignity in the household by not walking around naked like the others. Before he reached the door to the hallway, wet arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. A sopping chest pressed up against his back and L curled himself around Raito, as if to never let go.

"Raito. Please."

"Is there anything you would like, Master L?"

"Forgive me."

Raito paused and tears fell without him knowing. "I cannot." He dragged himself free of the other man, walked from the room and to his own chambers.

He closed the door quietly and fell against it, sobbing silently into his arms. He forced himself to his bed where he promptly cried himself to sleep.

He woke surrounded by bodies. Mello, Near, Matt and Matsuda were curled up around Raito on his bed. He looked at all of them and watched as they all seemed to rouse all together not a minute after Raito himself.

"Raito, how are you feeling?" Near asked, rubbing his eye like a child.

Raito forced a smile at them. "I'm fine. Thank you all." He meant it and they could tell.

Raito had gotten over his grudges against Mello and Near when he realised that they were simply following L's orders. They were just like him. Bought and owned like property.

Matt shook his head, his bright red hair flying. "We are worried about you, Raito. It's only natural. After..."

Raito closed his eyes, smiled again, and shook his head gently. "It's fine."

"I was so confused. L would never usually do anything like that. He wouldn't even think about it. He's always gentle and kind." Matsuda explains, getting a faraway look in his eyes. Raito shudders when he realizes Matsuda's explaining what L is like during sex. "Ever since you came here he's been so different."

"So it _is_ me." Raito nodded, already having guessed this. He shifted off the bed and got dressed in his second butler suit, the swallowtails hanging fashionably and the white gloves completing the look. He snipped his silver pocket watch in his vest pocket. "I have to work now, guys. I really do appreciate your concern. Thanks."

"No problem, Raito. You're one of us, after all." Mello replied as they filed out the door. Raito once again felt sick when he realized 'one of us' refers to L's sex toys.

Raito swallowed heavily and exited his room, knocking on L's door.

"Master L?" he called, opening the door and finding a mass underneath the plush covers of the bed. Raito walked over to the windows and pulled back the deep burgundy curtains, sunshine shining through the glass. Raito went into the bathroom and gathered his bloody clothes, removing them before his master would have to see them. On his way back up from the laundry, he took the meal Watari had just finished preparing with him. He watched carefully so that nothing spilled from the tray.

"Master L?" Raito called again, still getting no response. Raito frowned, placing the tray on the side bench. He spotted the chloroform they used on him the first night and suppressed a shudder. Raito turned to prepare today's clothes for L and almost had a heart attack at a loud crash. He spun around, one hand grasping his chest and the other left only to drop the clothes. A pale arm was protruding from the covers, having knocked the tray from the bench and scattered the food across the floor.

"Master L? What happened?" Raito asked, going through the mechanisms of caring.

"... I don't want anything." A weak voice states before the arm retracts.

"What? But your breakfast..."

"... I don't want anything."

Raito nodded silently and picked the dishes from the floor. He ran them down to the kitchens, got Watari and cleaning products. Raito carted the products up to L's room and Watari led; his aim to ask L what the matter was.

Raito set to work on removing the stains on the carpet immediately, scooping the food remains into a bucket to be disposed of later. L did not speak to Watari at all, choosing to stay beneath the covers. Raito knew that this had to do with Kira and Raito. Secretly, he was glad.

Watari and Raito retreated from the room after their failed attempt and talked on their way down to the kitchens.

"This has got to do with your horse. By the way, my sincerest condolences, Raito."

"He was not mine. And my thoughts exactly."

"He was like this yesterday, too. Didn't eat anything."

"This is the second day?"

"Yes. I'm starting to worry."

"I'll send the boys in there in a minute. Surely they'll be able to drag something from him."

"I dearly hope so.

Raito nodded, turned and disposed of the food scraps. He then went back upstairs to the boys' rooms and informed them of the situation, they immediately ran to L's room to comfort him. Raito was nauseous.

Raito began his daily tasks, a fairly mediocre day and for that he was thankful. He did not see L and was informed at some point that the boys' interrogation did not bear fruit.

Raito, even though he would never admit it, was getting worried.

L had not removed himself from the bed the entire day... or the day after that... or for a week. He had not eaten and had not bathed. He was wasting away before Raito's eyes.

Raito would have to take action.

"Master L?" Raito called into the room, finding his master once again buried beneath the covers. Raito sucked in a breath, reaching up and ripping the covers from over L. Raito was shocked at what he saw. Ribs were visible through L's shirt and the man had longer stubble then a week earlier. His hair was in complete disarray and he lay with his eyes open wide, blank and unseeing.

"Please, leave me be." L murmured, his voice weak and scratchy.

"Master L, it's Raito." Raito told him, kneeling in front of the man beside the bed. L shifts slightly, as if his awareness entered his body again.

"Raito?" L looked at him with tired eyes, as if he hadn't slept since he first enveloped himself in his bed.

"Yes, my Master?"

"Kill me."

Raito reeled back in shock and confusion at the request. "Master L? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I killed a part of you. It's only fair you kill me."

Raito paused, eyeing off the knife on the bedside table from L's latest rejected meal. He picked up the blade and fingered it, watching as L's eyes closed.

He raised the dagger above his head with both hands, trying to get the full power into his arms. His arms were shaking. In fact, his whole body was shaking. Shaking so bad that it was shaking his resolve.

He let loose a wild scream and plunged the knife downwards, ripping through the cloth and releasing the innards beneath. White fluff covered L and Raito as he cut a huge rip in the mattress cover, tears streaming down his face. L watched on, his eyes wide in confusion.

Raito fell to his knees, his hands still gripping the knife so hard that his knuckles were white. Harsh sobs were leaving Raito and his whole body was still trembling.

"Why couldn't I do it? Oh, God, I want to so bad." Raito cried, L flinching at the confession. L leaned forward and touched Raito's shoulder. A switch seemed to flick in Raito and he launched himself at L, throwing punch after punch at his body. L didn't defend himself as he was beaten, simply taking it in stride.

"I hate you! I hate you! Goddammit! Fuck you!" Raito sobbed loudly at every punch. Finally, after Raito's knuckles were bloody and bruised, and L was a gasping red mess on the bed, did Raito stop. He ran into the bathroom and got a medicine kit from the cupboard. He walked calmly back into the bedroom and over to L. He patched him up, using most of the bandages in the kit.

Raito didn't apologize and L didn't question him.

"I will stop sleeping with the others." L stated.

"That is a given."

"I will love you properly."

"Yes. You most definitely will."

"I will wait for your permission before I do anything."

"That's right."

"I love you."

"Damn straight you do." Raito walked from the room.

**One year later...**

It wasn't until L revealed the ring did Raito realize what he was doing. He gasped slowly, his eyes widening so much that they threatened L's own.

"I know it's not too much, and that I don't have much personality wise to offer you, but I was hoping you'd become my bride... to some degree." Raito had never seen L so nervous then at that moment, and he smiled gently. He leant down and tilted L's head upwards with one finger.

"I'm going to have to decline," L's face fell at this and he looked uncertain. "I refuse to be a partial wife. You either want me as your wife, or you don't. Just ask properly." L's face glowed.

"Marry me?"

"... Sure." Raito smiled again, bringing L to his feet and kissing the coal haired man sweetly. L wrapped his arms around Raito's waist as their observers... well, observed. They broke apart and looked at the others, both ecstatic.

"Congratulations!" Cheered Matsuda, who sat with his partner, Mikami. Mello and Near nodded their agreement before kissing lightly once. Matt smiled as he went back to his chess game with himself. Watari opened a bottle of fine wine to celebrate.

L and Raito stumbled into their room later that night, slightly tipsy. They didn't share words out loud, but contact was established by the touch of their lips. This wasn't like in front of the others, it was wild and passionate and set Raito's blood aflame. They fell on the bed, L on top and Raito wrapped his arms and legs around L in an attempt to get as close as possible to the other male. He opened one eye, extended his arms and proudly looked at the ring on his finger. The silver band with three diamonds embedded in the metal fit perfectly nestled on Raito's hand. He smile gently into the kiss L and him was sharing before a tongue entered his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. His arm returned to its place around L's neck and his eyes closed again.

His tongue moved with that of his ex-master, now fiancé. He sighed in delight as L moved onto his neck, undoing his shirt buttons. During Raito's slave treatment, L had done this to him many times, but it feels different now. It feels less like fucking, and more like making love.

"L..." Raito murmured, his own hands stripping L of his shirt.

"Raito, I really would like to take our time with this. I deeply, truly wish we could. But I think I may explode before we finish. So, let's do it quick, then revisit?"

"Agreed." Raito nodded, letting L him be stripped completely of clothing. While L was busy with his own pants, Raito slid down the bed until his face was level with L's crotch. He waited for L to release his manhood before grasping it in his right hand. He felt L shudder above him as he used his hands to steady himself. Raito played with the tip, his tongue swirling around the head and into the slit. He then swallowed the head into his mouth, rocking back and forward, taking more of L in each time. L started rocking his hips in time, eager to experience more pleasure.

Before Raito could really get into it, L dragged up back up the bed until they were face to face again.

"I thought we were going to hurry this up."

Raito smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Oh-So-Impatient One," L growled and the noise made Raito moan. "But maybe you have a point."

"Quite an obvious point at that." L replied, rubbing his manhood against Raito's own. Raito drew a sharp breath before gathering L's fingers in his mouth and completing the actions he had planned to carry out further down L's body. L watched for a moment, before leaning down and capturing Raito's left nipple between his teeth. Raito yelped and then sighed, guiding L's fingers to his entrance.

L quickly caught on and thrust two fingers in straight away. Raito arched his back and opened his mouth to let out a short breath. "Yes, like that."

L rolled his eyes, as if to say, 'Of course. I _know_ how to do this, Raito, you moron. Now shut up and moan.'

Raito usually would have laughed at his own application of subtitles to actions, but he was currently busy enjoying a third finger entering and moving inside him.

"That's enough. Hurry and get in already." Raito ordered and L was in no position to refuse. Raito and L moaned in unison when L entered. Raito liked this feeling of penetration, especially when love was involved.

"I love you." L muttered in his ear as he thrusted. He repeated it with each entry, like a prayer.

Raito could only moan and clutch at him in response. It ended suddenly, with the two men shooting their loads, Raito between them and L inside Raito. They lay together afterwards, basking in the sex afterglow.

"I'm so glad you didn't kill me." L laughed quietly.

"I am too," Raito nodded in agreement. L turned to him with a hopeful expression. "The sheets would have taken ages to clean." L pouted, knowing Raito wasn't serious about the last bit.

"I love you."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"It's true."

"I know it is."

"I really, truly, deeply love you, Yagami Raito."

Raito smiled at L, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Me too, L."

*~*Yaoi*~*

_**K guize, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. I know it moved fast, and it was sloppy, and not too detailed... in fact, I won't be surprised if most of your brain cells are currently attempting to leak out of your ears. BUT I hope it was worth it. :D I originally wanted it to be a perfectly 'innocent', short one-short. But then I got in the mood. I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! D: If anything got broke by my stupidity, please inform me. I might fix it. I may not.**_

_**Much luvelles.**_

_**Sex'n'love**_


End file.
